


3 Imaginary Boys

by Stone_Princess



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-18
Updated: 2005-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Princess/pseuds/Stone_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark discovers the limits of what he'll do for Lex. For The Cure Title Challenge. (repost)</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Imaginary Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I owe the creators of Superman and Smallville a huge debt for giving me something wonderful to work with. I do not own or have any rights to the characters herewithin.
> 
> Thanks to my betas for some much needed handholding. Pun, Rhiannonhero and Joyfulgirl for being helpful and encouraging, VelvetGlove for giving me an ending when I had none, and most of all Nerodi for kicking my ass and making me whip the damn thing into shape. Written for the Cure Song Title Challenge (<http://towerofhexedcures.popullus.net/cures/index.html>).

* * *

Lex's room is off limits to him. But today Lucas can't resist. Lex won't be home until late tonight. He just wants to see, be a part of it for a minute. No-one's home, so now is a safe time to look.

The latch clicks and he pushes the door open. The walls have the same small, red and violet windows as Lex's office, making the light warm and comfortable. 

Everything smells faintly Lex-like, a hint of his cologne and something that is just Lex. Lucas prowls the perimeter of the room, doesn't touch anything, looks at every little thing that Lex keeps only for himself. Lucas feels as if he's in amongst the statues. 

Circling back to the bed, Lucas only pauses for a second before stretching out on the blue coverlet. The house is quiet and Lucas feels free, somehow protected in amongst Lex's things. He runs his hand over his cock, feeling it harden through his pants. He strokes for only a second before he opens his pants to give it the attention it really deserves. 

* * *

Lex's room is off limits to him. The door is always closed, but Lionel knows that nothing could stop him if he wanted to breach his son's inner sanctum. Today light and movement catch his eye as he passes the open doorway. Lex is supposed to be in Metropolis. 

Slipping through the door, Lionel sees his son stretched out on the bed, cock in hand, pants pushed down to his knees. Beautiful, perhaps not as beautiful as Lex, but Lucas has his own charisma. 

Stepping quietly into the room, he stands over his son and listens to the rushed breathing as Lucas pushes himself closer to the edge. 

"This is what you do in your brother's room when he's gone?" Lucas' eyes snap open as Lionel speaks, putting his hand over Lucas', keeping him from pulling back. "No, go on, touch yourself, here amongst your brother's things. Surely you won't mind if I watch?" 

Lucas locks eyes with his father, challenging. Lionel feels his own cock harden as Lucas resumes stroking, never taking his eyes off his father. Lucas should know that Lionel never backs down from a challenge. If he doesn't know, Lionel will make sure he learns today. 

* * *

Lex's room is off limits to him. Not because Lex forbade him; Lex has given him permission to go everywhere in the Mansion. No, Clark set limits for himself and Lex's room is outside those boundaries. 

Clark isn't sure Lex feels the same as he does, and it's too painful to imagine Lex alone in his room, or worse, the things Clark and Lex could do there if Clark dared to make a move. 

Knowing Lex is in Metropolis, Clark decides that it will be okay to just see what Lex's inner sanctum looks like. 

The open door surprises him and hearing soft voices inside, Clark steps in and pulls back immediately, stunned by what he sees there. 

* * *

His cock is hot against his hand. Lucas feels defiant. He sees the way Lionel looks at Lex and he knows that he will give Lionel what Lex will not. Lionel's eyes bore into him, through him as Lucas masturbates, thinking of a time when he will have things that Lex does not. Yes, he feels defiant but it is almost impossible not to look away when Lionel speaks. 

"Are thinking of your brother? Or simply trying to get a little of what he has?" 

Lucas can't answer as he watches his father unzip and stroke his own hard cock. Red flashes in the corner of his vision. The door is still open. He will look weak, unworthy if he asks to close it. 

Lucas squeezes his eyes shut nervously as he dares to speak. Giving Lionel something Lex won't is thrilling and terrifying. 

"Touch me." Lucas whispers. He doesn't open his eyes again until he feels his father's hand ghosting over his hip, and then over his own hand. Lucas opens his eyes and watches Lionel. Wiggling down, Lucas brings his hips to the edge of the bed, spreading his knees. Offering. 

He's not sure if he wants this, but Lucas wants Lionel to love him more than he loves Lex and some part of him sure that touch equals. Besides, Lucas doesn't have anything else to offer but his body. 

Lionel steps back and Lucas is surprised to see amusement in his father's eyes, where he's expecting shock. Lionel doesn't speak as he rummages through the bedside table. He doesn't speak as he preps Lucas' hole. He doesn't speak as he slicks lube over his own cock. 

As Lionel pushes bluntly against Lucas' ass, Lucas breaks the silence. 

"Are you thinking about Lex, too?" Lucas gasps as Lionel thrusts hard inside him. 

* * *

His cock is hot against his hand. Lionel strokes it as he reaches for Lucas. Lucas, who will learn that he will always lose if he challenges his father. Lucas, who doesn't have Lex's sleek beauty, but is still Lionel's son. 

Lionel knows of his older son's proclivities, and guessing that Lex must keep something near the bed he rummages in the bedside table until he finds what he needs. He keeps his eyes on Lucas as his son taunts him, touching himself, whimpering, eyes so full of need. 

Lionel watches Lucas writhe as he slides a finger in, preparing him, pushing at the boy's prostate. He'll make sure Lucas enjoys this lesson so that he'll never forget, so he will know that Lionel can bring pleasure if Lucas behaves. 

His cock throbs as he moves over his son, Lucas' eyes finally back on him. He watches Lucas lick his lips as he lines himself up. Lucas speaks as Lionel breaches his pliant flesh. 

"Are you thinking about Lex, too?" Lucas whispers in the silence. Lionel pushes in hard, his control breaking as thinks of Lex spread beneath him. He closes his eyes and grabs at slim hips, his shoulders push Lucas' knees into his chest as he leans in thrusting hard. Lucas' hand works fast over his cock, his eyes still on his father. Lionel won't last long. 

Stopping suddenly, balls deep in Lucas, Lionel thinks about how it is always a game with his children, but he knows games better than they do. He pulls out slowly. 

"Are you thinking of your brother fucking you?" Lionel slams back in. Another slow withdrawal. "Or imagining me fucking Lex?" Lionel slams back in. 

Lucas sobs Lex's name as he comes over his own hand and stomach. 

* * *

His cock is hot against his hand. Even through his jeans, Clark feels the heat. He grips it tighter. 

The scene before him is too much to take. It's so wrong. It turns his stomach and he knows he should have walked away when he saw Lionel take out his cock, saw him turn to press it into his own son. 

"Are you thinking about Lex, too?" Lucas asks. Clark feels dizzy, sick, like from kryptonite. Lex's name makes Clark harder. He can't stop it, all he can do is watch and hold so tightly. Lex's room. Lex's bed. Clark squeezes his cock, unable to look away from the repellent tableau. All the things he wants to do with Lex, playing out in a gruesome parody. 

His own family wants Lex as much as Clark does. 

Gripping his cock in a way that would have hurt anyone else, Clark hears Lex's name from both Lucas and Lionel. 

Clark shouldn't see this. And worse, Clark's brain won't cooperate. It keeps flashing images of Lex on the bed, Lex offering himself up to Lionel the way Lucas is. He tries to put himself there, with Lex before him, but everything is tarnished now. 

He does the only thing he can. Runs. 

* * *

His body betrays him. Turning away as Lionel withdraws, Lucas curls into himself protectively. 

This was supposed to get him his father's love. But his father doesn't care like that. Not even about Lex. Certainly not about Lucas. Lionel had turned Lucas' own words back on him. Making it all about Lex; once again, Lex was in Lucas' place. 

Lucas is hollow as he stares at the wall. He hears the jingle of Lionel's belt buckle. The only way Lucas knows to get attention, and it is the wrong way. The empty space he thought would be filled if Lionel touched him is raw and screaming now. He didn't get what he needed at all. 

Soft footfalls retreat across the carpet and the door clicks as it closes. 

There is nothing for Lucas in this room now. For a moment, he had imagined having everything Lex has. All the charm of Lex's things, Lex's presence, has been stolen by Lionel. The room will now only hold the memory of Lionel's come trickling down his thigh. Lucas has given Lionel the wrong thing. 

* * *

His body betrays him. Lionel is surprised at how he loses control. He comes so hard that he sees stars when Lucas cries Lex's name. 

Lucas is dangerous. A son who opens up, gives him things. He can't be trusted. Surely the lesson has been taught, but at what price? Lionel shivers with pleasure at the thought of Lex breaking like Lucas did. 

Lionel stares at the curve of Lucas' back as he straightens his clothes. Smooth, pale, but the lines are different; one can barely tell he is related to Lex. Especially now that Lionel owns Lucas in a way that he'll never have Lex. 

He leaves the boy there shaking on his brother's bed. Lionel knows right from wrong, but it is irrelevant when it comes to power. And he'll do what he must to in order to control at least one of his sons. 

* * *

His body betrays him. Clark sinks to his knees, hidden in the corn of Chandler's Field, body wracking with dry heaves. His mysterious alien physiology won't even let him expel his disgust. 

Just for a moment Clark tries to imagine what it would be like if his family were like that. This morning, his father said he was becoming a handsome young man. Clark shudders, imagining himself, bare, displayed to his father. Tries to see Jonathan looking at him with shark's eyes. Instead he sees himself between Lex's thighs, watches as Lex fingers himself and strokes his cock, getting ready for Clark. 

Even as Clark kneels in the field, gagging, he has to open up his jeans and free his cock. The vision of Lex spreading for Clark, offering himself like Lucas had, blurs over the corn. 

Clark wonders if Lex knows that his dad wants to fuck him, and his brother--oh God. What if it has already happened? Closing his eyes, Clark sees a vision of himself with Lex, drifting up the stairs of the mansion, then Lionel looming over Lex, Lionel breaching Lex's body; and then he's hit with the memory of Lionel fucking Lucas, Lucas curled into a ball afterward. 

Clark wretches and gags, choking on the horror of the day, jacking his cock even as he tries to rid himself of the vile images in his mind. Lex tainted by his father's perversions. Lex stained by his brother's pain. 

One hand on his cock and one in the mud, Clark comes hard into the dirt. There is something wrong with him for even being able to do this with his head full of twisted pictures, shifting impressions. He sees himself on that coverlet, spread for Lex, open for Lionel, open for Lucas. Clark's cock hardens again as he thinks of Lex watching as his father plunges into Clark. He tightens his hands around his cock once more, searching for a vision of him and Lex. He still sees the cracked reflection of Lionel above Lex, Lex crying out, "Can you help me?" 

He has to save Lex. His dick shrinks, shrivels with fear at what he must say to Lex. And what Lex will say to him. 

Maybe Lex will just laugh at him if Clark tries to save him. Maybe Clark has misunderstood all along, and Lex doesn't want to be rescued. Maybe what Lex wants is someone who'll be willing to play by Luthor rules. 

Clark knows now there's only one way to proceed: He'll go to Lex, tell him what he saw, and tell him how he feels, and if Lex needs saving, Clark will do it. But if Lex needs him to crawl on all fours and spread his ass for Lionel, he'll do that, too. There's nothing Clark won't do for Lex. 

~finis~ 


End file.
